I Know for Sure I'm Not Ready
is the season premiere of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Story Day 1 Seven planes containing six blindfolded people each landed in the Hundred Acre Woods, in front of where host Luke P. stood. The show was announced to be unlike any season prior, and would redefine the way the game is played. The 42 most entertaining and adaptable players from the first eighty-nine seasons of Survivor anxiously awaited to start the game. With some celebratory flare guns, Luke announced that the games were on. The players were to remove their blindfolds and see the five who stood beside them. Once everyone did, there was equal shock and love. After greeting the tribes, the host explained the big twist of the season. They would not be staying in their current location for the entirety of the run, but they would be constantly on the move to find vessels that would take them to their next location. On the way to the vessels, they would encounter dungeons. Further instructions were said to be given upon discovering the first dungeon. Everyone took this all in and prepared for a season unlike any other. The host presented each tribe with maps, and told them they would have to find their first vessel. He bid them farewell, and the games were on. Right away, the tribes split into their groups of six and started on their journey to become the Sole Survivor. On the Ichi tribe, everyone was intimidated. The thought of playing in such a big season with so many twists was new to them. They started walking, with Garfunkel leading the way, and eventually reached a spot where they could take a break. After sitting down, the Doctor began practicing his fire-making abilities, and created sparks with little trouble. Garfunkel and SpongeBob admired him. SpongeBob: Whoa, lookit that! We could never do that where I come from! Garfunkel: Well done, Doctor. You know your survival skills, that's for sure. Doctor: Oh, don't mind me. I've faced worse than this. Surviving in deathly environments comes naturally to me. The three talked for some time, and forged a small bond with one another. Elsewhere, Kermit and Oscar were happy to be playing together again, and mentioned possibly sticking together. Arthur, on the other hand, had trouble finding people to interact with, but took a liking to Garfunkel; as he recognized his music from what his parents used to play. On Ni, the tribe took a breather after a long walk. Blaze demonstrated to Dipper how her powers worked, creating fire. Dipper: Whoa, that is so awesome! And convenient! Blaze: Thank you, it comes naturally to me. Mario was especially worn out from the walking, and looked forward to losing weight on this journey. He met up with Karen, and had a brief conversation with her. Both of them felt like they would be liabilities to the tribe, so they agreed to have each other's backs. On San, the tribe decided against breaking until nightfall, and agreed to keep going until they found the dungeon. Han lead the pack, as his fellow teammates greatly admired him. GIR tried to make conversation with Chell, but she would not talk back. Still, he did not seem to understand that and continued talking to her. GIR: HI! Chell: ... GIR: I like cows! Chell: ... GIR: Cows are my frieeeeeends... Mr. Lunt immediately got to work with talking to everyone. His charisma lightened up the tribe, and everyone kept in high spirits with him around. Prince led Yon onward, but recommended sitting down to take a break. Jill, however, disagreed, and claimed they should keep going until they reached the first dungeon. Everyone else agreed, leaving Prince on the outs. Cosmo and Pinkie instantly hit it off, both being highly energetic. Pinkie: We should have a party to celebrate our first episode! Cosmo: Oh! That's a great idea! waves his magic wand to make sparklers appear Pinkie: Oh my gosh, that is so cool! A real fairy! Cosmo: Oh my gosh, that is so cool! A real pony! Lita and Jill got along quickly, both being strong women with heavy resolve. They talked for most of the journey. The Go tribe stopped to take a break, where Lancelot approached Kano for a conversation. They agreed to stick together, as the others on the tribe seemed to be closer than them. Jimin approached Kano and Lily, explaining to them that he fears Mileena, who he claimed to be a deadly player last time he played with her. Kano agreed, remembering her, as well. Lily, however, was hesitant to go after her so quickly, as she still had a bone to pick with IA. Jimin: 날 믿어, 마일레나는 위험 해. 나는 다른 모든 사람들을 두려워하므로 우리가 함께해야한다고 생각합니다. (Believe me, Mileena is dangerous. I fear everybody else here, so I think we should stick together.) Kano: I agree. I remember her from last time, and I don't like that she's on my team. We have to get her out as soon as possible. Lily: Are you sure? I mean, IA's a pretty dangerous player, too. Jimin: 마일레나가 나를 두려워 해. 나는 그녀가 확실히 IA 앞에서 먼저해야한다고 생각합니다. (Mileena terrifies me. I think she should definitely go first, even before IA.) On the Roku tribe, James led the way, using Godzilla's heightened vision as an advantage. Wednesday refused to talk to either Sadako or Satania, still holding a grudge from how they went against her in their previous season. However, Sadako and Satania still hit it off well. Satania: Someone sure is grumpy, huh, Sadako? Sadako: ... yes... Satania: But we can have each other's backs, right, pal? Sadako: ... pal... Satania: That's the spirit! On Nana, Elluka and Lucina mutually guided the tribe. Everyone started talking to each other, but Monika felt excluded. Misaka and Yukari bonded, while Umaru stayed in her regular form to keep going. Umaru quickly grew tired, but tried to hide it from everyone. Yukari: Are you wearing shorts under your skirt? Misaka: You bet! You should try it some time. It really helps with movement. Yukari: Ha. Out here, anything that helps will be beneficial. After walking for a while; Ni, San, and Yon arrived at different entrances to the first dungeon. There, they read the rules. Dungeon Rules: *Inside Dungeons, you and your tribe will be able to search for treasures and advantages in the game. *If you encounter another tribe, the Dungeon Crew will activate a duel, which only one tribe can win. The winning tribe receives all the discovered belongings of the losing tribe. *Inside the Dungeon lurks a "Boss." By all means, you might want to avoid these. Further instructions will be given if encountered. *Lastly, instant elimination from the game is possible inside a Dungeon. Good luck and have fun. The tribes were each surprised and terrified, unaware of the dangers inside. They wondered if they should keep going for the vessel, or if they should enter the dungeon. None of them found themselves ready, and decided to skip the dungeon for the time being. Ichi and Roku arrived at dungeon entrances next, and both found the rules frightening. They also decided to skip the first dungeon. Nana arrived at the dungeon next, and also decided to skip it. Meanwhile, the Go tribe lagged behind, being the only ones not to reach the dungeon. Day 2 Trivia: Monika was a fan favorite in her first season, and she later returned for Second Chances 4, where she finished in 2nd place to Bob Newby at Final Tribal Council. After having camped the night, the Go tribe gets going, but realizes they are lost. Kano tries to lead the way, but Mileena disagrees with his choices. While walking, Lancelot engages a conversation with Lily. Lily assures the knight that she and IA share no ties from their previous seasons, as she knows how dangerous of a player IA is. On Ichi, the Doctor and SpongeBob sang songs to occupy the tribe on their journey. Along the way, they spotted a wooden stick house and rested in it. Blaze's fires were able to keep her tribe warm through the night, raising her popularity noticeably. Meanwhile, San encountered a tree with a honey-filled hive on it. GIR made the move to try and claim it, while everyone else watched. Everyone except Ryuko cheered the robot on, who thought of it as buffoonery. GIR: I got the honey! leaps down from tree, soaked in honey Lunt: Way to go, GIR! Your tree-climbing skills are excellent! Han: Well, if we ever need someone to fetch something at an impossible distance, we have our guy. Chell: ... After restless traveling, Yon became the first tribe to reach the first vessel. It appeared to be a ship of some kind. The tribe climbed into the ship and were transported to their next location. When they stepped outside, they were in some sort of city. They were greeted by a note that claimed they were in Elwood, the location of the first Immunity challenge. Back in the Hundred Acre Woods, Roku took a break from walking, unable to find the vessel. While breaking, James spoke with Wednesday and Sadako, who seemed to be avoiding each other. Meanwhile, Nana was also struggling to find the vessel. During break, Misaka brought everyone together to share scary stories. Elluka told of the time her sister stabbed her in the back, Lucina told of the time she faced a dragon head-on, Yukari told of how she once helped save the world from a killer god, Monika told of how she nearly faced permanent deletion from existence, and Umaru told of how she once ran out of snacks. Misaka was not sure what to tell. Day 3 Trivia: Arthur Read is the only member of the Ichi tribe not to have played in Survivor: All-Stars. Ichi woke up bright and early to continue on their journey. The Ichi tribe was surprised to see that the vessel was tucked away behind a few trees not far from their campsite. Ichi took a ride on the vessel and wound up in Elwood, not far from Yon. Arthur recognized it as his hometown, and thought about paying his family a visit, but the Doctor suggested otherwise. Not long after Ichi's departure, Roku arrived at the vessel. Wednesday insisted that she was the one who led them there, but James ushered her to calm down. After Roku left, Nana and San arrived just seconds apart. They had a small face-off, but decided to share it on their way to Elwood. Ni and Go were the only tribes that remained in the Hundred Acre Woods. Day 4 Trivia: The Hundred Acre Woods was the location of the very first Survivor season. It started out as a low-budget 17-day show with only eight contestants. It was won by Winnie the Pooh, the first ever Survivor winner. Go hardly slept at all, determined to find the dungeon. Somehow, they felt they were far behind the others, and were sick of surviving off of honey. After a moment, they noticed that Kano had been leading them down the wrong path, as the dungeon marker on the map looked similar to the marker for Piglet's house. After fixing their trail, the Go tribe finally arrived at the dungeon. They examined the rules, but figured that since they were so far behind, they would ignore the dungeon. It soon became a race to the vessel between Ni and Go. Ni remained lost, but Go was now on the right track. One of them would get there first. Still in the Running